


Sapphire

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since she ran off and Chloe became a stripper in Portland. It was just a normal day before a surprise face looking for her shows up with an offer she couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire

The beat of the club's music thrummed through Chloe's ears. While loud, her ears had acclimated to it; hearing the same music every week for the past two years did that to a person. "Hey Sapphire!" a thick and gruff voice in a white suit called out, "Someone's asking for you. Some broad in a pantsuit at table five."

"A girl? The fuck?" Chloe responded, fitting on a pair of blue butterfly earrings. "I'm surprised a dyke would stoop down to this hellhole. There's testosterone practically splattered on the fuckin' bathroom walls."

"Cut the shit Sapphire; if you can't land this you'll fuck up this month's quota. We'll haul your ass outta here before the night's out." the man walked out of the dressing room, his steps heavy on the tacky checkered floor.

Chloe growled low in her throat, the sound pathetically drowned out by the heavy bass. She smoothed out her outfit once more: daisy duke shorts and a simple blue blouse tied above the belly button to show her torso; her longer, waist length blue hair curtained behind her elegantly. Her heels, seeming impossibly high, clacked on the ground as Chloe pushed through the curtains of the dressing room into the main recess of the club.

Similarly dressed girls roamed the dark room, either wrapped around a man's arm or carrying drinks to one; bright colored lights flashed tackily around with seemingly no pattern whatsoever.

Chloe dug her well manicured nails into her palm. Deeply so, that anyone would be surprised they didn't puncture the skin. She breathed out harshly.

Placing on her best neutral mask, Chloe made her way to the bar. She sidled up to the only feminine curves she saw and slid into their space; it was a surefire move that immediately asserted dominance with clients.

"Why hey there beautiful, I heard you asked for me directly."

"Why hello there 'Sapphire.'" However most clients were not Victoria Chase.

Chloe suddenly stumbled on her heels, quickly grasping for the bar table to balance. "V-Victoria!?" she cried out just above a whisper. "W-what are you doing here!? How did you find me!? What-"

Victoria shushed her in the most demeaning way possible: she slipped a dollar bill into Chloe's bosom. Infuriated and humiliated, Chloe almost roared a hand backwards to strike her on the cheek but she caught the owner looking her squarely in the eye. Forcing a grin that didn't reach quite her eyes Chloe instead wrapped her arms around Victoria's neck. She brought her forehead down and pressed into Victoria's own.

"T-thank you _soooooooo_  much sweetheart!" she spewed from her mouth. "What did I do to deserve attracting such a _generous_  and _beautiful_  customer."

"Cut the shit Sapphire." Victoria said, eyes steady and even. "I have things to say but this isn't the place to say them. Let's go." Victoria placed her hand on Chloe's wrist and tugged her towards the door. Chloe stood in place and resisted.

"I can't Victoria! I'm on the clock! I could lose this gig if I just left like this!" Chloe pleaded. "Please. I really need the money."

The blonde just glared, pity and a little bit of shame seeping through. Chloe could feel it prickling at her skin. She held her arm abashedly. "I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait after work."

"...Alright if that's how you want to play this Price." Victoria quickly stepped away, faster than Chloe could follow on her heels, towards her manager in the white suit. She pointed towards 'Sapphire' and the man nodded. Looking towards Chloe, he suddenly stuck his thumb out and gestured to the rooms behind him.

The private rooms.

\---

Chloe stood there in the room, standing awkwardly in the soft blue light. The room was adorned in silks and velvet that could seat seven, and a single clear table stood at the center. Victoria sat at the far end of the room, legs crossed over aggressively and arms resting on the back of the seats.

"Victoria, please, we don't have to do this."

Victoria looked to the corner of the room, noting a soft blinking red light. She did.

"I paid for the private room, and I'm paying you to dance. So dance." Victoria said, voice as cold as ice.

Chloe sighed. It had been years since they've seen each other, and they didn't necessarily part on the best terms... Her eyes steeled.

"Fine. You want a dance? I'll give you the best fucking dance you've ever had."

Chloe stepped up, legs crossing in front of another in a thin, glamorous line. Standing above Victoria, she ran her hand up through her hair, and stared down at the blonde. She suddenly dipped, bending at the knees till her head was at Victoria's knees. Chloe leaned in forward, placing her hands on the headrest behind Victoria and pulled herself up, her head following the curves of Victoria's body till they lined with the blonde's own.

She stared deep into Victoria's eyes. They were always so hard to read, but Chloe could see them widen slightly in surprise. Chloe brought her legs up and straddled Victoria's legs, Chloe's hips resting on her lap.

Then, she gyrated. She groaned. Her hips moved with practiced ease back and forth along Victoria's thighs, accentuated with illicit moans ellicited straight from a porn film.

Suddenly she flipped over, straddling Victoria by the reverse and placing her hands on the girl's knees. She repeated the motions; her ass constantly move up and down right in Victoria's view. The blonde bit her lower lip and her eyes tried to shift and look in another direction.

"What Victoria, surprised?" Chloe said, running her hand through her hair again, blue as the day they had parted.

"Yes. I'm surprised you've taken so long to take your clothes off. I mean, what else is in a stripper's job description?"

Flushed with rage, Chloe stepped off the couch and stomped right onto the table. She spun on her feet, as she slowly and sensually untied the blouse. It draped over her breasts, which were covered in a blue lingerie. She hooked her hands at her shorts and turned till her ass was facing Victoria.

She slowly, almost tortuously so, slid the shorts over her ass, the supple and pert cheeks almost bouncing out from their confines. Victoria's eyes were bright and wide as she watched Chloe slide those shorts along her impossibly long legs.

Victoria let out a breath as the blue haired goddess finally stepped out of them. Chloe turned her head around and flashed her a sultry smile.

This was going to be a long night.

\---

A blonde figure stood outside the strip club, a cigarette burning between her slender fingers. Snow drifted slowly down, piling upon the fur lining of her expensive jacket. She brought the cigarette to her lips, and took a long drag. She slowly exhaled, a waft of smoke trailing into the night sky. Victoria placed her hand in her pocket and slowly pulled out a polaroid photograph: it was worn, the colors fading with time, but held the image of Max, Chloe, Kate, and herself.

The door to the strip club swung open, a mop of blue hair walking out from the doorway and into the snowy night. Chloe was gathered up in thick winter coat that hung all the way to her knees.

"I didn't know you smoked." Victoria quickly pocketed the photograph as Chloe approached. "Weren't you the same girl that dumped a glass of water on a harmless stoner?"

"Shove it Price." Victoria flicked her dying cigarette on the ground, quickly crushing it with the heel of her boot. "Things change," she looked Chloe up and from, from head to toe, "People change."

Chloe scratched the back of her head, combing through her messy hair. "Yeah yeah. I hear ya." she grinned cheekily, her half lidded eyes adding to the challenging look to her face. "So what brings the great photographer Victoria Chase to Portland? I imagined this place was too hipster for you."

The blond sighed, quickly taking out another cigarette from her pocket and lighting it. "I caught wind that you were in Portland. Real surprised you found your way down here." she took a drag from her cigarette, "I was more surprised when I found out what you were up to."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, a dangerous look coming to her eyes. "What did you expect? Money's tough for a high school drop out." she spat on the ground, "Cut to the chase, Chase. What the fuck do you want from me?"

Victoria stared. Dead even. Her eyes seemed to glare daggers until they softened back to neutrality.

"Come back. To Seattle. With the rest of us." she sighed, smoke trailing from her lips, "Max and Kate just got a book deal, I'm obviously doing well enough that I can travel to backwater places like this. Things are going really good."

"And what does any of that have to do with me?" Chloe still seemed to be on edge, her eyes fixated on the well dressed blonde in front of her.

"Maybe Max and Kate miss you. Maybe they got signed for a book tour," she let out a small cough, from the cold or the smoke neither was sure, "Maybe their publisher had the budget for a bodyguard and they knew just exactly who to call." Victoria stared. "What do you say Price?"

Chloe stared. Her eyes blinked once, twice, thrice. She started to tremble and shake; she held her arms close to her body in a tight grip. Suddenly she started to laugh: she laughed loud, uproariously, as if she hadn't had something to laugh about in years. Chloe brought a hand up to her eyes and wiped away a tear.

"Ahahaha, you expect me to believe Victoria Chase came all the way to Portland, to find a goddamn stripper she didn't fucking like in the first place, just to offer her a _job_?"

Victoria looked off to the side, not really having a proper answer.

She stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Victoria's neck. "Why the hell not?" she laughed, a grin on her face from ear to ear, "C'mon Tori, let's grab a drink. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

They began to walk, jackets pressed against each other and the snow crunching underneath their boots. The neon sign of the strip club behind them flickered rapidly before eventually turning off.

Victoria eased her face into the collar of her coat, the fur lining only barely hiding the soft red flush dashing her cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever Price." she smiled, "But you're paying."


End file.
